the elementals story
by apples89
Summary: when there's trouble in the everfree forest the mane 6 must go and find out what's happening but it ends up becoming an epic quest
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when twilight got a message from princess celestia stating that she needed her and the rest of her friends to check out the everfree forest there was pony's entering but never coming out…..

All the mane 6 where together outside the everfree when an orange light flashed by the trees "what was that?" said fluttershy as they wondered on into the forest…..

"We have been wandering for hour's twilight!" said rainbow dash "we need to keep searching" twilight replied seconds later a huge gust of wind blew them into a clear circle in the everfree….

"Why are you here mane 6 is it?" said a mysterious voice "who are you" said twilight "yeah you can't beat us!" marked rainbow dash "oh is that so I'm Shure you'll be mistaken" said the voice and an orange blur went from tree to tree and finally out and landed on rainbow dash…

"Oh my I'm so sorry" said the figure as they stepped off rainbow "allow me to introduce myself I am rainbow apples" "they look just like you applejack" said rainbow dash "and has the same mane as you " said applejack "expect for your cutie mark" stated twilight. Pinkie jumped in "can I be your friends cause everypony else I know is so why not you?" rainbow apples replied with "what is a friend?" "GASP" went pinkie "it's like family but there not in your family" "what's family?" "do you know anything?" asked twilight "all I know is that I'm a pony that can fly and control the wind" said rainbow apples "and I also know to always be on my guard" suddenly a pack of timber wolves jump out of the trees "look out!" said rainbow apples. There cutie mark glowed white as the pony rouse into the sky without moving their wings a giant gust of wind came and then they saw it rainbow apples turned into a tornado Rainbow apple's voice boomed over the forest "LEAVE TIMBER WOLVES OR I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" the timber wolves fled away as fast as they could as rainbow apples came back down to the ground "can you come back to ponyville with us?" asked pinkie "no the forest is my home plus I have much more to learn about it and about me and my powers but you can come back and visit anytime" and with that the mane 6 left the forest and reported everything to princess celestia "I've seen I pony rise into the air before there cutie mark was the Japanese symbol for destiny "said celestia "GASP" went pinkie "just like rainbow apples" "hmmm" said twilight "maybe there connected?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 9 in the morning when the mane 6 came to celestia asking for the story of the rising pony "all right" said celestia "well he was dark red with a brown mane and tail when I met him he was surfing down molten lave" "MOLTEN LAVA!" shouted the mane 6 "yes molten lava" replied celestia "when suddenly 5 changelings came and his cutie mark glowed as he rose high up in the sky and he was an earth pony and suddenly out of the ground came a volcano and it scared all the changelings away but not before the pony shot bright red lava out of his mouth and then he came down and the volcano disappeared after that he just went back to normal at that moment a guard slammed through the door "your majesty you have to come to manehattin there's some sort of strange event happening there"said the guard.

When the princess and mane 6 got there it was total devastation there was lava and water everywhere and then she saw it the same pony from the story with the volcano "WHAT ARE YOUDOING?" shouted celestia to the pony "stopping her from flooding the city" he replied "celestia it's the other way around this muttonhead here wants to burn the city" said a unicorn again with the japenese symbol or destiny has her cutie mark she was blue with a dark green mane and tail "YOU BOTH HAVE THE SAME CUTIE MARK WITCH MEANS HYOUR POWERS ARE COMBINED YOU CANT BEAT EACH OTHER!" shouted twilight "I guess your right" said the blue pony as she teleported away and the red one just walked away "I'm starting to think that here might be more out there And if there is what happens when there all together at the same place at the same time?" said twilight


	3. Chapter 3

The mane 6 where looking in the cantorlot archives to find something about these mysterious pony's "I think I found something" said Applejack twilight read it "every 1000 years 6 pony's will arrive each with the Japanese destiny symbol for there cutie mark these 6 will be called the elementals the saviours of equestria there elements will be wind,ice,water,fire,lightning and earth they wont all be together at first and might have a few fallouts but they are all connected but they will have powers

wind-can become a tornado

water-can become a tidal wave

lightning-can make a super storm

ice-can create the harshest blizzard

earth-can make boulders out of thin air

fire-can make a volcano

when all powers are present the strongest power off all will come" the rest off the page had been ripped off "I say we he find all of them" said rainbow dash "rainbow our right lets go" said twilight


	4. Chapter 4

The mane 6 went of looking for the elementals they got a magical map that showed there locations "look at all the pretty pictures" said pinkie "there not pictures" said twilight "there the locations showing the 6 elementals see there in the ever free forest there is the tornado rainbow apples" "I say we go after the lighting one" said Applejack "ok lets go" said twilight

6 HOURS LATER

"twilight we have been walking for hours check the map" said rainbow dash "WHAT" said twilight "this doesn't make any sense all the elementals are heading to the boarders of equestria even rainbow apples" the mane 6 started running and flying as fast as they could to get to the boarder but when they got there what they saw could never be unseen...


	5. Chapter 5

"h-how come celestia n-never told u-us about t-this" said twilight what it was a war between pony and pony "are we fighting equestria?" asked rainbow dash celestia came in "no" she said "we are fighting sparks another land on this planet the home of the elementals" "wait you know about the elementals!" said rainbow "yes I just didn't say" said celestia at that moment out of the bushes come a green Pegasus with a golden mane and tail but seeing its cutie mark the mane 6 new it was an elemental "equestria!" the Pegasus said "sparks have helped you they just wanted a bit of your water to build on and you start a war" after his speech the green Pegasus got fired at guns missiles and anything really but the Pegasus was so fast and agile exactly like rainbow apples at that moment the Pegasus rose up their cutie mark glowing "SPARKS WANTS PEACE BUT WHEN WE ASK FOR IT YOU GIVE US WAR" they said "IF ITS WAR YOU WANT ITS WAR YOU'LL GET" the clouds darkened thunder boomed all over equestria lighting struck the green Pegasus "hey look she got struck" said the equestrian soldiers the Pegasus put out their hoof and pointed it right at the soldiers "you think that's supposed to scare me?" they said "ENOUGHT" the Pegasus said and ZAP out from her hoof lighting shot out to fast to see and the solider became a pile of burned ashes "YOU SEE I CONTROLL THE LIGHTNING" said the Pegasus as they started throwing lighting everywhere as the equestrian's and sparksan's war begun...


	6. Chapter 6

"I-I just cant believe we went to war" said Twilight "And if Rainbow Apples is from Sparks then what side will he chose?" said Pinkie suddenly the water elemental, fire elemental, rainbow apple's and a white elemental "that must be the ice elemental" said Applejack there where 5 of 6 elementals in the same place at the same time but nothing happened they all saw each other and scattered twilight looked at the map "this isn't possible!" said twilight "there symbols there cutie marks there GONE!" "what do you mean there gone?" said rainbow "as you saw there they all fled back into equestria but the map isn't showing anything!" said twilight "how are we going to find them now?" "ummm guys this is the middle of no mans land not really a place to talk" said Applejack "right lets go" said twilight the sky darkened and the weather was really unusual it was raining, snowing and lightning it was super windy yet also like a heat wave and mysterious rocks kept coming out of the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone is just so scared and sad" said Twilight "must be the war" said Applejack "But equestrian has a ton of guards and defences" said Twilight "Maybe its time to find a book about this

The mane 6 went to twilights castle library and started searching "Found it" said Applejack. Twilight read it "Sparks is a 2 small islands they helped in both pony wars they have a huge powerful army and is the home of the elementals. In the sparkzan war the elementals came together and..." the rest of the book had been ripped out "What are the pony wars?" asked Rainbow dash "or the Sparzan war?" said Applejack "wait what's that" said Spike. Behind the book was what looked like a gun and a note the gun was golden with red lines and had the number 2 on it and 2 red circles on the other side of it twilight picked it up and also read the note

Dear Queen Celestia

Pease stop this madness don't you realise what your doing?

nearly 12 million have died

With every move you make more there are more dead

By Princess Elizabeth

"Was Celestia bad?" asked Rainbow dash "and why is it QUEEN celestia?

"Look another note" said Applejack. Twilight read it

Dear Princess Elizabeth

I will not take orders to stop from a Sparkzan

You think I care about how many of your people are dead?

and I can make any move I want

Also I stole a sparkzan gun Prepare to fight your own weapons

By Queen Celsestia

"Twilight" said a voice "what are you doing" It was Princess Celestia "Celestia" said Twilight "What's going on tell us the truth" "I'm banishing you all" said celestia "Now I have a few 'things' to take care of".


	8. Chapter 8

"what just happened" said rainbow dash" why would celestia banish us?" "I think I know" said a voice "wait is that" said pinkie pie "rainbow apples!" yup" said rainbow apples "and I know what's going on right so for the past 20 years celestia has been possessed by a evil sprit called queen Flear and as you can see Sparkz is a water based country so we found extremely large chunks of coral on the outer ring of equestrian also there have been tons of secret wars and the reason I didn't know this in the everfree forest is because celestia erased my memory but my fellow Sparkzan's helped me get it back" "we found a Sparkzan gun in celestia's castle" said twilight "did you just say a sparkzan gun" said rainbow apples with a serious look on his face "was it like this one?" he showed them a gun that looked just like the one found in the castle "yes" said twilight "oh no" said rainbow apples "I..I..I have to go umm...umm do something" rainbow apples ran of into the distance


	9. Chapter 9

"why did he just run off?" said twilight "it doesn't make sense" suddenly the mane 6 heard a loud fog horn and out of the blue hundred of sparkzan soldiers ran in the direction of equestria and then suddenly at the back of the stampede was all 6 of the elementals including rainbow apples so the mane 6 followed them "mane 6?" said rainbow apples "why are you here?" "rainbow apples" said a light blue pony with a white mane and tail "who are these?" "this isn't the best time to ask that black snow" said rainbow apples "lets just go into battle and stop Flear" "and since where not there yet we should introduce ourselves" said black snow "so yeah I'm black snow the red one with brown mane and tail is burning tempo the green one with yellow mane and tail is dark cloud the blue one with brown mane and tail is twisted tidal the brown one with dark green mane and tail is soft rock and I'm guessing you've already met rainbow apples and since we all where in equestria we sort of already know you" "black snow" said rainbow apples "where nearly there" "where?" said rainbow dash" the war" said rainbow apples


End file.
